Automotive vehicles generally include vehicle doors having a multitude of wires or wiring harnesses routed from inside the door between tie inner and outer panels to an inboard side of an inner panel to power various structures such as the window, speakers or other systems. An existing problem includes the routing outlined above while maintaining a water seal and keeping the complexity of the wire routing to an acceptable level. In general, the routing structure must keep the correct drip loop structure for the harness and maintain minimum clearances to the other parts contained within the door.
Standard door routings include wire harnesses that route from the cabin to the door through a grommet along the inside of the door and exiting through a service hole near the center or rear of the door. However, packaging considerations and conditions may require different wiring routes to accommodate wire harnesses having a large doubled-over drip loop. Additionally, forming larger holes in the door to accommodate the large wiring harnesses may often not be an option due to the requirement to maintain specific rigidity and packaging requirements of the door components.